This invention relates to a process for making foam packing bodies with environmentally-acceptable blowing agent systems.
Lightweight low density materials have commonly been used as packing materials. Such materials commonly include foamed plastics, wood, and paperboard. The materials are commonly utilized in the form of small, discrete bodies for reasons of handling, convenience, even distribution, and enhanced cushioning. Discrete bodies of foamed materials are commonly referred to as foam packing peanuts or loose-fill.
For environmental reasons, it is desirable to reduce or eliminate in processes for making foam packing bodies certain blowing agents which may accelerate formation of smog or depletion of ozone. Such smog-forming blowing agents include n-butane, isobutane, n-pentane, and isopentane. These blowing agents are commonly referred to as volatile organic compounds (VOCs) in governmental regulations. Accordingly, it would be desirable to reduce or eliminate the use of VOCs in making foam packing bodies.